Star Wars Episode VII: The Re-Awakening
by Darth Adipose
Summary: The Empire has been broken for 30 years but tides change when a mysterious figure simply known as "The Supreme Leader" Unites the remnants under the Banner of the First Order. the New Republic hopes to cut off it's before it can be a threat to the galaxy. Meanwhile Luke is missing and only the Kyber Monks of Ilum hold the secret to his whereabouts
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: I'll be the first to say that I do not like the sequel trilogy, last Jedi killed it for me. Yes I am in fact one of those people. The problem I had with it stems from the force awakens. So I decided to a little challenge of how would I write The Force Awakens. I'm not sure how much of things will stay the same but If I had to guess, most of it's going to be completely changed. So here goes nothing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

 **Luke Skywalker has vanished. In his absence, the sinister FIRST ORDER has risen from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until**

 **Skywalker, the last Jedi, has been destroyed. With the support of the**

 **REPUBLIC, General Leia Organa leads a brave RESISTANCE, in an effort to counteract them before they prove to be a threat to the entire galaxy. Meanwhile a group of monks are unknowingly guarding secret that could very well hold the key to Luke's whereabouts** , a key being hunted by an all to familiar foe,

The cold air had a biting chill in the air, granted that was kind of a common occurrence on a planet that was well over one hundred degrees below zero. Even with her, certain make up there were days where even Rey felt it. Still as a result of the cold climate the planet had a beautiful sky to it and when she iced fished, she would often stare at it's beautiful hue

Her joy gazing however came to a halt when she felt a sharp tingle in the back of her skull and that tingle led her to the temple. Typically when she had felt this buzzing before it was because her master wanted something.

The temple itself was large but in a way felt empty. In a way it felt like little more than a giant catacomb filled with archives of tombs and Kyber crystal sculptors, but the force had such a strong presents here that those who were attuned to it weak or strong, felt a sense of comfort in its presence. This time however, things felt more empty.

"Master Vos." Rey called out, but there was no response.

"Master Vos?" Still nothing.

Hey eyelids lowered in a sense of vigilance, the words of her teacher echoing deep within her mind.

"Concentrate on the moment. Trust your instincts. If something does not feel right, it is your mind telling you to be vigilant. Heed its warning."

Rey began to breathe slowly, closing her eyes in an effort to slow her heart rate, listening to her instincts not moving until sharply opening her eyes and raising her spear in a swinging parry. A mighty crack filled the air as she was blinded by a bright green light for a split second. She could feel the heat of sparks briefly stinging her cheeks but she had managed to ignore it. With a loud snarled shriek she swung her spear hitting her attacker across the face who let out a yelp as he fell to the floor soon finding a head of a spear inches from his throat.

"Uncle, I yield, I yield!"

Rey let out a gasp as she recognized the voice of her master offering a hand to help him up.

"I'm sorry I thought you were intruder."

Vos could not help but smile. "ah well the faults partially mind I should have expected you'd strike back."

"You said it yourself; we have to be wary of looters. Though in truth I think, I'll be if a looter ever comes at me with a lightsaber." She proceeded to look at the metal spear that now had a large indent in it. The spear was capable of blocking the impact of a lightsaber somewhat but struck more than a few times and it could easily be sliced in two.

Vos could not help but smile. "Worst case scenario you could always sit on them. You are a bit of a blubber butt"

Rey couldn't help but grit her teeth in annoyance, Vos was always a man of jokes and sharp with something that had only heightened in his old age and given Rey's engineered biology, jokes both about her bulk and large stature were fair game.

"Keep in mind there is plenty of Muscle under this blubber and without it you'd starve."

"Hey I'd manage."

"Last time we had a hunting expedition together I had to cradle you back to the temple and you had a cold that lasted a week."

"Ugh, still rather face an army of battle droids than deal with a cold."

"Face it master. If I left you'd miss me."

Vos began to chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just remind me of my old Padawan. She used to have banter with me like this all the time."

Rey proceeded to cock an eyebrow. "You've never told me about her."

"Really? Could have sworn I have mentioned her"

"Only in passing."

"Well let's change that then but first I have a question to ask."

"Ok?"

"Where's the grub?"

Rey chuckled as she opened a sack filled with fat multicolored fish. Vos proceeded to activate his saber.

"There is more than one use for these things."

The two proceeded to partake in their feast. Being a wildman of sorts, table manners was not exacly something of priority for rey but Vos didn't notice.

"So who was this Padawan you keep mentioning?" Rey asked albeit in the midst of chewing."

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry Master."

Vos could not help but smirk.

"Her name was Aayla Secura. She was empathic and highly intelligent but was also impulsive and somewhat mischievous."

"Huh, sounds like we would have gotten along."

"Oh she'd of love you. She was always one for wit and definitely pranks, oh the pranks one time she put a rubber dianoga in my bed. I swear I hacked that thing to pieces before I finally heard her cackling. If anything was shaper than her wit though it was her saber skills, she made quite a name for herself during the clone wars, while I was hardly around, I was sure to know of her accomplishments. She did her old master proud. I think if she had her way she would have never left my side, but she knew eventually she'd have to let this old fossil go. Just like you sooner than later."

Vos couldn't help but grin as Rey visibly winced. "You know it to be true."

"What happened to her?" Rey asked ignoring the comment.

Vos let out a sigh as a tear fell from his eye, even after all the years, it was clear the pain was still raw.

"The Empire happened. Her squad shot her in the back and refused to let up, according to the clone commander serving under, the last word to come out of her mouth was a long agonizing scream. If there is one way to describe what her death felt like, it would be to say that it felt as if I was being eviscerated. At that moment, my heart felt empty the only feeling I had left was the desire for revenge."

Rey's eyes widened at this revelation. She knew that her master had disowned the original order, but to hear him openly admit to staring at the edge of abyss, it made her shutter.

"How did that go?"

Vos couldn't help but chuckle.

"I still have the helmet behind glass. Originally it still had Bly's head in it. that moment is not something I'm proud of, the funny thing is, when I fought Bly, he never could look me in the eye. it wasn't even much of a fight. Truth be told, I think he wanted to die. He just couldn't face what he had done. In the end I got my revenge, but it felt…hollow. I can't help but wonder if things could have been different had I forgiven him."

Rey gritted her teeth. He was a murderer, he got what he deserved."

"Maybe, you'd be surprised who is capable of redemption. Just look at the Story of Luke Skywallker and Darth Vader."

Rey once again shuttered "I don't think I could ever forgive a sith lord."

"Hey, you could go one step farther like I did and almost marry one."

"Excuse me?"

Never mind. that's a story for a different time."

"May I ask a question?"

"You just did." Vos said with a laugh.

"What was Luke Skywallker like?"

Vos rolled his head in a chuckle. "Luke's unlike any other Jedi I ever met. The Jedi were always meant to be guardians of peace, but Luke was more than. He was an actually human being with emotions. He laughed, He joked. He openly had attachments, but even aside from all of that he was wise well beyond his years and I remember the first time I spoke to him, I knew then and there he marked the return of the Jedi, the Jedi as they were meant to be. I know that all sounds like ramblings from an old man, but that's how I saw him."

Rey had always been fascinated by the stories of The Trench Runner, the man that redeemed the Dark lord. Being an orphan, it was always something she felt that not only were the stories something she could relate to but also strive for. Maybe she'd never travel across space, or save the world from evil, but maybe she could be a hero in her own small way, but there was something that always lurked in her mind.

"Master, do you think the empire will ever come back?"

Vos sighed. "The death of the emperor and Vader both left a shift in the tide, but peace is never something that last. Evil does not die. it evolves. That is why as monks we guard this temple, so that when evil does rise again we will be ready."

rey nodded and proceeded to bow. "yes master."

Vos bowed back. "It's getting late. I think it's best we hit the hay. Goodnight kiddo."

"Goodnight master."

Soon Vos found himself alone. taking the time to meditate on his thoughts, however as he closed his eyes, a sudden whisper echoed into his mind.

 _"There has been an awakening, have you felt it? The dark side and the light."_

 **I hope this first chapter is good. Yeah, I'm portraying Rey as part of The Big or in this case big girl trope. Think Hammer from Fable II Hey it kills two birds with one stone and I hope I can make her more interesting than what we got in the original film. Sorry for the Rey lovers out there but I'm just not a fan. anyway don't forget to comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

Finn took a deep breath and looked at his helmet. All of his training, all those years of brutal training and sparing matches had led to this one moment, this first mission, and yet somthing inside him felt cold and empty. It was no secret that somthing within the First Line (or as it was no being called the First order) had changed when The so called Supreme Leader and his Knights of Ren showed up.

He couldin't exacly explain what had changed about, but there seemed to be some kind of tension in the air. Like a shadow or a sickness had fallen over the First Line. Somthing about it felt unconfortable. It felt wrong.

But what could he do about it? He was a grunt that was fresh out of the academy. Any time he spent on bases, was essentially as a sanitation officer and as a medic. He apparently showed promise in combat sure, but he didn't have any influance amoung the Line even the Captain herself had lost a signifigant amount of influance since the supreme leader came along.

"FN-2187."

Finn turned around to see the Captain in question staring at him. The fact that her helmet was on kept her facial expressions from showing, but the young recruit had expected that they were probably as cold and firm as the helmet itself.

'Yes Captain?" The young man manged to ask with a slight studder.

"The Transports are loading and we're about to head out. I'd suggest you not miss your flight."

Her slight wit told Finn that she was trying to be a bit humerous, but it really didn't help the young man shake the feeling off that somthing about all of this, just didin't feel right. Despite the fact that he tried to keep a poker face about him, the captain was no fool, She had spent her entire life in the nuclear wasteland that was her home planet, she had known war from the moment she came out of the womb. As such, she knew how to read peoples eyes and somthing in Finn's eyes told her somthing was wrong.

"You'll be fine. This is going to be little more than a search and capture mission. We go in, we get out, and everybody goes about thier buisness. Heck if we do it right, we'll hardly be a blip on anyone's radar."

Finn nodded. "I can't explain it captain it's just...I have this feeling in the back of my skull, a feeling that's telling somthing is wrong. What even is our mission?"

The Captain sighed. "Unfortanitly there isin't much I know beyond the fact that someone on the planet Jakku has somthing that the First Order thinks will be extremely valuable."

'Like I said, I don't know."

Nothing seemed to indicate that she was lying to him, but even her honesty wasin't exacly reassuring. again, it was somthing that didn't go past the captain.

"Are you sure you don't need to set this one out Finn?"

Her calling him Finn thourgh the young recruit for a loop a bit. Early on in thier training, everyone had names to identify themselves to each other, but it seemed like as of late those at the top of the First Order were trying to crack down on such pratices. It ddin't stop people from calling others by name especially when they were trying to express concern for each other.

"No Captain Phasma. I've got a bad feeling about this, that's all."

'Alright then, I think it's about time we head out."

As Fiin approched the rest of his company, he took his place at the line. Captain walked foward.

"Attention!"

Everyone snapped into attenion including Finn, but as if a cold chill entered the room, Finn felt himself shiver as the blast doors opened, there stood in man in a dark hood and a black ancient mask. somehow Finn knew just by staring at him that this was none other than Kylo Ren.

Kylo walked forward slowley every step as cold and emotinalist as the aura he was giving Finn. he soon walked in front of the shuttle. He barely turned his head to glance at Phasma. His voice sounding low, almost robotic as he spoke.

"You know your mission. The Supreme leader will not tolerate Faliure. move out.'

Not even Phasma knew how to react to that. Whatever tension that was already in the room just seemed to increase tenfold. It was up to the captain to at least try to cut some of it.

"You heard the man, let's mosey.

Finn let out a sigh as he boarded the shuttle. Somthing was indeed very, very wrong.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is not near as long as the last one especially given the fact that I've not updated this in well over a year. the only excuse I have is life happens and priorties and time managemangment causes ones motives to write fanfics to slip. All of that said, I've got more time to write, and the Talks around the rise of skywalker have defintly given me motivation. We'll just have to wait and see how long it last. One of my biggest complaints regarding Phasma was the fact that despite all her hype both in marketing and politics, she recived very little to no screen time. At least with Boba Fett his death was so outrages at least people remeber it. With Phasma it just seemed like her whole existance was a waste of time and her whole role in the films could have been done by someone else, Which is a real shame because Gwendoyline Christie was perfect for the role and she could have made Phasma real strong and memorable charecter if the directors just gave them somthing to work with. Now that I think about it, that seems to be this whole sequal trilogy in a nutshell. Anyway I digress, please don't forget to comment, and may the force be with you, always**


	3. Chapter 3

One of the bad things about Ilum was that there wasn't much in regards to Near-Human or even sentient life. Rey herself was an endangered species of sorts, mainly due to invasions that occurred both at the hands of the separatist during the clone wars and the empire shortly after their rise.

Was she the last of her kind? Most likely no, but Ilum was so vast, that even if there were a few tribes left, they were most likely scattered and isolated from one another. This knowledge didn't stop her from feeling isolated though. Vos has been a good master, and a good father for all intents and purposes, but it didn't change the fact that there was a whole entire galaxy filled with life out there and with the exception of maybe one or two planets on some nearby systems, she had essentially spent her entire life on this giant iceball.

On nights such as this one The Sky would light up in an aurora borealis. Sometimes on hours on end she'd do nothing but stare up at its magnificent splendor, she wondered how often phenomenon such as this occurred in the rest of the galaxy. Were there events that were even more eye-opening and awe striking?"

'Sure is beautiful isn't it?"

Rey turned around to see her master standing over her with a harpoon full of fish on it.

"Sometimes I wonder if all of the other planets in the galaxy are as beautiful as this one."

"Eh, some of them are. Some of them are real stink holes, especially Nal Hutta, seriously never go their unless you want to smell like the rear end of a wampa for months on end."

Rey Snickered as she proceeded to watch her master cook the fish with his lightsaber.

"Do you think the force reveals itself through these lights?"

Vos nodded. 'The force reveals itself in everything, from the largest of skies to the tiniest grains of sand it surrounds us and binds us. light, Dark, it's all connected. Even clones though genetically identical have their own signature in the force, and contrary to popular belief you can't just cut yourself off from the force, you can mute your ability to use the force sure, and you can certainly hide your signature from others certainly, but to not be of the force, means that you'd have to be void of life itself. A void in the force let's say."

"So what separates the light from the dark if it's all part of the same force?"

Ah, what your think of as light or dark, is actually a question of what separates good from evil, and sadly that question that is way more complicated in some areas than we'd like to admit, and far more simpler in some areas than what we wish it was, but I will tell you this perhaps it will put your mind at ease, perhaps it won't. All are capable of good & and evil acts and all will have moments in their lives where they do both. So the question is not how do stay perfectly good. The question is, How will I dedicate myself to goodness and how do I keep myself from going too far into the abyss of evil.'

"How do I keep myself from going too far into the abyss?"

'Well, it depends. Do you want the long answer or the short one?"

Rey wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Both I guess?"

"Short Answer, don't be a slimeball. Long Answer, Learn to try to be content in whatever situation you find yourself in. Deal with the situations you can control as they come up and try not to stress over the stuff you can't. Many Evil people become evil not because they were born that way, but because they allowed themselves to become too consumed by their own personal demons. it's much easier to do than you think trust me." 

"I thought it was do or do not there is no try.'

"Different context than the kind of trying I'm referring to."

"May i ask a question master?'

"You just did didn't you?" Vos said with a grin.  
"Do you think I can be a good Jedi?"

Vos put his hand to his goatee acting as if he were thinking hard on the question. "Let me put it this way. All of the greats started exactly as you started now. Yes your going to fail, your going to screw up, heck sometimes you're going to screw up royally, the important thing is to bounce back from it and learn from your failure."

Rey smiled and bowed her head. 'I'm proud of you my apprentice and I sense that you will be a part of a golden age of new Jedi. You just have to believe in yourself and remember that the force will be with you, always.'

The two embraced but, but Rey found herself turning in the opposite direction.

" I sense..."

'I sense it too." Vos finished

the two looked up at the sky to see an imperial a transport shuttle being escorted by a small group of TIE fighters the roar of their engines seemed to disrupt the tranquil bliss that the sky had brought.

'Blast those beast they're here."

He proceeded to grab his apprentice by the hand and bolt towards the temple.

'Run."

the two proceeded to twist and turn through the icy caverns and massive labyrinth that were the Ilum Temple. With every Step, Rey could feel herself and her master become more and more agitated. With every other Step Vos seemed to shout the same phrase, that phrase being 'Hurry we don't have much time."

Finally the two managed to reach a giant terminal. Vos wasted no time and started frantically tapping away on the keys.

"What are you doing?" Rey asked. She soon found her master handing her a strange looking holodisk.

'Listen to me very carefully. You need to leave this place. Go to Jakku. Find a man named Lor San Tekka. He's an elder in one of the villages. He'll know what this is and he'll be able to safeguard this and make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands.'

'But, where will you go?"

The two looked up as the sound of troopers changing into the temple began to echo across the caverns.

"I-I don't think this is a battle I'll be able to make it out of Rey."

Rey gasped in bewilderment tears started to trickle from her face. "No., no Master please. Let me fight with you. We can defeat them together this is what you trained for."

"No Rey. These Knights maybe washouts but they're still incredibly strong in the force. I can't risk you being captured or killed. You are one of the newest generation of Jedi and as such you are part of that first line of hope in the galaxy."

"But...I don't want you to go...I don't want you to die."

Tears started to flow more freely from Rey's face, she had honestly expected to hear some kind of scolding or a final lesson about how part of being a jedi was putting duty above attachments. But instead vos just embraced her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Rey, I've been walking this galaxy for 87 long years. I've lived through two wars. I've seen the Rise and fall of two orders. I've lived a good full life. If I do die by the sword tonight, then I will die being so proud of watching my apprentice grow up into a young woman and as I said earlier, I have no doubt that she will be a great jedi. Even if I do die, I will always be with you watching, and you'll be able to here me if you are willing to listen."

The sound of footsteps drew closer. "Go go go,"

The two parted ways, Rey ran toward the hanger, but in her mind she couldn't help but think about her master. So in spite of probably her better judgment she decided to carefully go to the main interest where her master would inevitable confront the invaders and hid behind a wall of ice and watched the encounter unfold.

From out of the imperial shuttle, stepped a dark figure clad in a dark cloak and what appeared to rey to be a sith Mask not quite like but similar to the one of Darth Revan. A platoon of Stormtroopers marched behind him. As Master Vos walked forward he couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, Well, Well,"

'If it ain't the Supreme Leader's Knights of Bleh."

"Master Vos," the Clocked Figure retorted back. "Look how old you've become."

'It could be worse. I could have chose to hide behind a mask. So question is which Ren are you supposed to be...I know you're not kylo...Tyber...Nihilus? Eh I give up you guys frankly all look the same."

"I am Nihilus of the knights of Ren, and you can dispense with the pleasantries Jedi. We want the peace of the map to skywallker that you have."

'What do I look like a star charter? What makes you think i have some kind of Map?"

'Oh please, the fool trusted you with it. We know you've hid your piece here in the temple somewhere. One way or another we will find it, and when we do we will find Skywallker and destroy the last jedi once and for all.'

Vos drew his lightsaber, the heat of the green blade unleashed sparks that melted some of the snow underneath.

"You'll find Luke over my dead body."

Nihilus pulled out a saber staff from his robe and activated it in kind. Two deep blue colored blades shot out from opposite directions.

"That will be arranged."

The storm troopers aimed their blasters . Nihilus turned his head to and let out a grunt in response.

"No! I will defeat this Jedi myself!"

Vos simply chuckled "When will you sometimes the obvious choice is the best one?"

Nihilus let out a snarl. "When will you learn resistance is futile?!"

Vos found himself taken aback by how aggressive Nihilus, truly the fighting style was reminiscent to that of the Sith Lords and Acolytes of Old such as Darth Maul and Darth Vader. He was able to keep up and counter to an extent but only just.

Rey found herself in awe as lights of blue and green flashed throughout the temple, in a weird twisted way, it wasn't unlike the aurora borealis that would flash across the sky. Her master had told her the stories of the lightsaber duels that occurred between Jedi and Sith and the amount of power aggression and force that was put into the them, but to see and feel those battles occur right in front of her was something she never thought she'd experience. Every part of her ached to join into the fray and try to protect her teacher and father, but whether out of fear of the situation, or fear of how her master would react, she stayed put.

Vos could feel himself fatiguing both physically and mentally, the force could do many things and while it could augment ones physical abilities to counteract the wear and tear of time, the effects could only be as long and as effective as one's own determination. Vos was a weary man both in body and soul and he knew before the fight even began that this duel would be his last.

Nihilus locked blades with the old master . Though it was hidden, the young man behind the mask was grinning ear to earlike a laughing Howler cat that had caught his prey.

"This will be a day long to remember. It will see the end of the Last Jedi master of the Fallen Era and will see the end of the pretenders that dare call themselves the New Republic."

Vos gritted his own teeth in response. "You Still don't get it. You act as though You're part of the Empire participating in the Jedi Purge. You try to Separate things into eras and ages like it actually matters. What you fail to see is that am just one Jedi master. You can kill me, but it won't mean anything. I am not the Last Jedi, there will always be more after just like there will be more after Luke and more after them. When evil rises, good will rise up and fight."

"What will it matter to you...when you're dead?!"

With a spin Nihilus slashed Vos across the abdomen. The Jedi Master gasped and fell to his knees before collapsing to the floor. As he let out one last airy gasp, his body faded into the force leaving nothing but his cloak and lightsaber.

For the first time in Rey's life, a feeling built up inside her that she had never experienced before. It was as a fire had been set inside her with the match being the slaying of her master, She felt her feet move neither thinking about her orders or the things she had been taught, pure animal instinct came over her as she screamed with a sound that seemed something more akin to the deafening shriek of a banshee. The caverns Shook at its vibrations and even the troopers found themselves screaming in pain and holding their helmets in a vain attempt to lessen the pain. Soon Rey found the lightsaber of her master in her hand and fully activated, unsure of whether she consciously reached out for it or if it simply came to her in her hour of agony.

Nihilus simply thought it amusing.

"Well Well Well, what do we have here? I didn't know Vos was training a Shaak to be his apprentice. The Jedi must be desperate to find real warriors these days."

"You're a monster.' Rey growled.

"oh, how so?"

"You invade this sacred place, you killed master Vos in cold blood."

"So because I strike as a predator strikes as pray, that makes me a monster?"

'You're a monster because you follow evil and you've murdered without pity or remorse.'

"Perhaps, from a certain point of view. But this Jedi, does one call a hurricane a monster when the roaring waves crash upon the rock and stone of a house. Does anyone call a Krayt Dragon a murderer because it follows it's instincts and rips apart that which it can catch? Does anyone blame the volcano for exploding such as its nature?'

"We are not mere animals. We have Laws and governments we have..."

"Oh Spare me Jedi. Even the governments are not absolved from nature. How long did it take for the so-called "New Republic to turn on its creators the moment it suited the cleaver? How Quick were people to beg them to re militarize when there was the slightest hint of a threat? It is the Law of nature that the predator devour the prey. It is the Law of Nature that the strong crush the weak. The Supreme leader has shown me many things Jedi. He has shown me that Darkness is the forces true essence."

"You're insane." Rey balked.

'Think I'm insane do you? On the contrary my Jedi friend. I will show you the true nature of the force."

It was clear from the word go that Rey was not fully prepared for the amount of aggression and fury that would come from a Dark acolyte, perhaps it was because her master had not prepared her to face such an opponent so soon in her life, perhaps this particular opponent was one that had been trained well trained both in the Jedi and Sith arts. Perhaps it was as simple as the mere fact that Rey was Now using a weapons she had not been properly trained with.

Regardless, the results were the same. For every opening Rey had managed to strike, Nihilus was able to counter with twice as much power. Even though she was far, larger and stronger in terms of stature and physique, it wasn't enough to keep the Knight of Ren from overpowering her and she soon sound one of his blades inches from her throat.

"And now I will destroy you just as I destroyed your master.

The feeling that had caused her to change into the fight in the first place was now sparking something else in her, something that she had been holding back either consciously or maybe perhaps something sub-consciously. Something primal, something bestial had awoken inside her and calling upon the force she had unleashed a wave of force energy that had sent the Knight flying across the room.

The Knight let out a gasping hiss as he landed on his feet. he soon propelled himself in an upright position and prepaid to strike, but before he had the chance to he felt his saber drop to the floor. An agonizing pain shot up his arm as he felt the bones in his hands being crushed by what seemed to be the vice like grip of a savage beast. He looked up in horror as he gazed upon the face of the Jedi apprentice. Her lips were curled into a bestial sneer her nostrils flared like an enraged Dewback.

Nihilus let out a chocking grasp as he felt himself being lifted inches off the ground by his throat. He was even more surprised to see that this feat was not some act of the force, but purely by Rey's physical strength.

The Knight of Ren felt his head rock time and time again, each Blow from Rey's Fist felt as if he were being struck head on by a heavily armed transport, His vison started to blur as the blood dripped down his covered face, but his opponent would not relent. blow after blow she struck. She not only struck with her fist but also with her forehead and the walls around her. Even the knights Armored mask began to cave revealing part of its wearer's face. Too little too late did Nihilus realize he was not dealing with a mere apprentice but a sleeping giant...but there was satisfaction in this fight. For he knew such sudden strength and power could only come by giving oneself fully to the dark side even if it was only for a time. Even As the apprentice forced him under a pool of water as if trying to drown him, a part of him couldn't help but feel glee. He had won. He had made her lose control.

As Rey slammed Nihilus into the ground one more time, The knight let out a noise that sounded like a mix between a laugh and a chocking cough.

'So I have been beaten. Now you see the full power of the Dark side...the full power of a Sith."

"I will never join your kind." Rey Hissed.

Under his broken mask, Nihilus grinned. the one who defeated him would not look him in the eye. He didn't have to reach out into the force to see in her eyes that she was both astonished and terrified at what she had just done.

"We will see." He whispered. He started to laugh first giving off a loud triumphant cackle, but as it went on it grew softer and softer before ending in a final airy hiss.

Rey fell to her knees both in exhaustion and shame. tears started to flow from her face. "Master...What did I just do?"

Rey's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the cocking of a rifle. She looked up to see the platoon of stormtroopers with blaster's aimed at her.

"Blast her!"

Rey instinctively reached out through the force and grabbed Nihilus's Saber staff, Swinging the staff desperately blocking the shots. though she had managed to avoid any fatal shots from hitting her it was soon clear she was over matched. Suddenly a familiar voice called out to her.

'Run you kriping idiot!"

Rey took no time to question the voice and instead ran full force toward her Master's old Starship. Ducking and dodging the blaster fire rather ungracefully, she had managed to reach it and not a moment too soon. She collapsed into the pilots chair. Now however was not the time to rest. For the words of her master echoed through her mind.

 _"Go to Jakku. Find a man named Lor San Tekka."_


End file.
